fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance (Stories of the Enterprise D)
Enterprise was on the Cardassian border when she was attacked unexpectedly by a Cardassian cruiser. She didn't have her shields up and felt the hits. "I should've known." She sighed, hissing in pain as her starboard coupling was disabled. She came about, evading the remaining phaser fire and lit up the stars with her own. Taking damage to its engines, the Cardassian ship stood down. "Why did you attack me?" Enterprise asked. Angry green eyes met hers. "Is it not custom to fire on one's enemies in war, Enterprise?" T'Lora asked. "We are not at war." Enterprise replied. "The Federation has a treaty with Cardassia." "Until you broke it!" "Say what now?" This was news and Enterprise tilted her head to one side, unable to hide her curiosity. "A Federation ship destroyed one of our unarmed science stations. It only just managed to send an emergency distress signal before it was incinerated." T'Lora growled. Enterprise frowned. "Let me talk with Starfleet Command." She said and T'Lora reluctantly agreed. If what she was saying was true, and someone did violate the treaty there would be hell to pay! Enterprise would see to that! "Enterprise, we've confirmed your report. It was Phoenix." Galaxy said. "Under the command of Benjamin Maxwell." "Ben Maxwell?" Enterprise whispered. "Pared with Phoenix? You can't get a worse combination. Ben lost his family in the war and Phoenix has a score to settle with Cardassia." "Phoenix is on silent running. So far our hails have gone unanswered." Galaxy reported. "Well, keep trying. Maybe you'll find some way to pick her up. I'll try as well. She might listen to me." Enterprise said. "She better." The starship thought. "Because when I find her I'm going to grind her to a pulp and toss her into the nearest star!" Though it was a gesture of good faith and one that was necessary, Enterprise wouldn't deny that, she still had reservations about letting three Cardassians aboard. "We may be at peace now captain but you know I feel about those- those *valifere!* (1) T'Lora snarled at the insult while Enterprise smirked. "I will allow them aboard but with a security detail and I want to watch them carefully myself." Enterprise growled. T'Lora sighed. "Fine." She agreed. "Be suspicious." "Oi! If you were in my place you'd do the same, don't deny it you little *pritague*."(2) Enterprise snarled. "Why you little..." The Cardassian cruiser and Federation flagship circled one another, more than happy to settle their quarrel. "Girls, girls!" Picard cried. "Enough will you! We've got work to do." T'Lora's captain also insisted and reluctantly the two separated. "You got lucky." T'Lora sneered. "Ha! In your dreams pipsqueak." Enterprise snorted. "Enough!" At Picard's order both fell silent. The two parted ways not long after. ... Enterprise maintained her cool as she approached Phoenix but it wasn't easy. She was beyond angry, beyond furious. Her long range sensors showed that Phoenix was closing rapidly on an unarmed Cardassian supply ship. It was one thing to attack an enemy but it was quite another to attack an unarmed civilian in a time of peace. No matter how old that peace was. "Damn you." Enterprise whispered. She sympathized with Phoenix. She really did. But the war was over and the old ship had to accept that or Enterprise would be forced to do the unthinkable, kill one of her own. ... Phoenix bared her teeth at the approaching warship. Her shields were raised instinctively but did no good. The warship's fire went right through them as if they weren't there. "They must have my transponder codes." She realized. Enterprise must've given them up. Once, Phoenix would have considered obeying her flagship's order to return to Federation space. But now she was more determined than ever to ignore her demands. Enterprise was a traitor. Just like the rest of the bastards back at Headquarters. They were no better than the Cardassians and were next on her target list. Phoenix growled as she received another volley from the warship. "Time for you to shut up, bitch!" She snarled and returned fire, destroying the warship. The supply ship was desperate to outrun her. "Please, no. I surrender. I surrender oh please!" She begged. Phoenix laughed but it wasn't a cheerful sound, it relayed the vengeance and hatred the old ship felt in her heart and sent shudders down the supply ship's spine. "When my sister begged for mercy at Seltis III was she granted it?" Phoenix sneered. "I am merely returning the favor." She lunged and it was over in seconds. Behind her, she could hear Enterprise's roar as the flagship increased her speed to intercept. "I have a little surprise in store for you Enterprise." Phoenix thought. "I hope you can take it!" Enterprise suffered little damage when the proximity sensor triggered the bomb. But that was because it wasn't an explosive. "Ugh, fartbombs should be illegal!" She cried, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Ahead of her, Phoenix sniggered, still laying her mines. "Ooh I'm so getting you for that." Enterprise thought. Phoenix stood down peacefully but she still kept a hard glare on Enterprise who likewise returned it. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once Phoenix. What the fucking hell were you doing?!" She roared. Phoenix winced. "The Cardassians are arming again. That so called science station was a military supply port." She growled. "How do you know this?" Enterprise asked. "Information comes my way." Phoenix replied with a shrug. "From whom? Where's your documentation?" Enterprise growled. "I know what they are doing, En!" Phoenix hissed, getting agitated. "I can smell it. There's no good reason for a science station in the Quea System. But it's a hella strategic site for a military transport station. The jumping off point for three Federation sectors. They're running transports in and out and no one's going to tell me it's for scientific research!" "Why didn't you notify Starfleet?" Enterprise asked. "Why didn't you notify me?" "Waiting for six months while the bureaucrats decide what to do? Sometimes you can't wait, En. Sometimes you have to act." Phoenix replied. "And kill 650 innocent lives?!" Enterprise snarled. Phoenix bowed her head under Enterprise's harsh words though she didn't regret her actions in the slightest. "They were not innocent, Enterprise!" She growled. "You brought us to the brink of war!" Enterprise hissed. "I prevented war!" Phoenix cried back. "I took the initiative." "For what, hmm? Why would a ship with such a brilliant career break the fundamental principles of her fleet?" Enterprise asked. Phoenix remained silent. "Well I believe it's because of what they did to your sister. To Nebula. You want to avenge her death according to the ancient traditions of our Terran homeworld." "Yes goddammit! And you can't stop me!" Phoenix snarled. "You've already spilled Cardassian blood. Technically, as your desire has been met, I can. You will return to Starbase 211." Enterprise replied. "Fuck you, Enterprise!" Phoenix shrieked. "Go to hell!" She whirled around and raced off. Enterprise chased after her, determined to stop her before she caused any more damage. Enterprise tried to intercept Phoenix but the younger ship increased to warp 9 and the larger ship could not stop her before she reached the transport. When Enterprise arrived, Phoenix had the transport at gunpoint, if it was a transport that is. It was generating a high frequency shielding system that Enterprise's sensors could not penetrate. "Phoenix, power down your weapons." She growled. Phoenix hissed through her teeth. "Phoenix, now. That's an order." For the first time, anger seeped into the flagship's voice. Phoenix's eyes met hers, blazing emerald green met desperate blue. The Nebula-class starship tilted her head to the side, cocking her saucer in a dominant way. Her nacelles flickered. Enterprise gave a furious snarl, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. Phoenix, a ship half her size, was challenging her for the title of flagship! The Galaxy-class tossed her head, accepting the challenge and the two starships circled. Enterprise and Phoenix were no longer starships of the Federation, they were two feral creatures back on Earth, fighting for dominance within their pack. Phoenix attacked first, sinking her teeth into Enterprise's chest. The larger ship retaliated with a harsh bite to Phoenix's nacelles. The Nebula-class wailed as she vented plasma, her nacelles crushed beyond recognition. Enterprise shook her off and Phoenix barely had enough time to right herself before she saw her much larger opponent charging at her. Phoenix fired her phasers and forward torpedoes but most merely bounced off Enterprise's shields. Those that did get through, Enterprise merely shook off, intent on her prey. Phoenix was bowled over, several ribs snapping upon impact with the Galaxy-class' saucer. When her head cleared she found herself pinned beneath her flagship with Enterprise's teeth just inches from her jugular vein. Enterprise's blue eyes were blazing with fury, even her blind right eye had taken on the spark of battle. She hissed through her teeth, snorting with every exhale. Phoenix had never hated another ship more than she hated Enterprise in that instant. Enterprise had denied her her right to vengeance. It was her fault Nebula had died in the first place! If she had allowed a second ship to go to Seltis III, Nebula would not have been outmatched! Enterprise's gaze bore into her and all her hatred-fueled bravado crumbled in an instant. Tears filled Phoenix's eyes and she closed them, even as their liquid presence made itself known on her cheeks. She felt Enterprise's weight lighten and knew the flagship had given her a bit more breathing room. "The minstrel boy to the war has gone and the rank of the Death you'll find him." Phoenix half-whispered. Enterprise remembered that song. It was one Phoenix had learned during the war and it was a favorite of hers as well. Phoenix used to sing it to her when she was being built at Utopia Planetia. "His father soared, he hadth give it all and his wild heart slung behind him. Land of sol said the warrior bard. The world, the world, betrays him! Was sword thy beast thy rights shall guard. One faithful heart shall praise thee." The two starships finished with their noses pressed together. Phoenix looked up at her and Enterprise wouldn't deny that the brokenness left behind in that green gaze was a shot to her own heart. "I'm not gonna win this one am I, En?" Phoenix asked. Enterprise sighed. "No." Arriving at Starbase 211, Phoenix was taken into custody. She was facing serious charges, willful disobedience and voluntary manslaughter among them. But Enterprise eventually managed to convince the convening authority not to decommission the Nebula-class starship. Instead, Phoenix was sent to a rehabilitation center where she underwent therapy for her loss. Something she should have done years ago. Enterprise went to see her every now and again, always impressed with her progress. As for T'Lora, Enterprise had a few choice things to say to her. "Phoenix's actions may've been misguided but she was right about one thing. A science station within range of three Federation sectors. Transports with high frequency shielding that jam sensors." Enterprise said. "You're not seriously suggesting we're preparing for another war are you?" T'Lora asked. Enterprise shot her a glare and she shut up. "Those ships weren't transporting scientific equipment were they?" She asked. She didn't expect an answer nor did T'Lora provide her with one. "We will be watching you, Cardassian. Now go!" T'Lora raced out of there in a hurry. Best not mess with an angry flagship. Enterprise had earned her reputation as being ruthless when her temper was aroused. T'Lora had no desire to test that. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Story